Patch Note:0.24.0.28
Differences between build 0.24.0.26 and 0.24.0.28 The goals for this build were: # To get a server crash fix to you # To get Taelorn’s big revamp of acceleration-based ship movement to you so he can start tuning based on your feedback and # To fix more Landmark Contention bugs These things are designed to improve your ability to help us test ships and Server Victory. While we were at it, we slipped in a few other things as well. Known Issues: * There's a yet another bug slowing server victory. We hope to get the fix to you in the next patch. The differences between 0.24.0.26 and 0.24.0.28 include: * Fixed a bug that caused Spain to fail to put ports into contention sometimes. We don’t actually hate Spain, we promise. * Fixed the pixilated water. Some folks have seen an improvement by changing their in-game anti-aliasing settings, but not everyone. Now everyone should see better water. If you don’t, let us know. * Reduced maximum avatar movement speeds by about 15%. This makes swashbuckling combat feel MUCH better. At least according to DrewC. Do you agree? * Added a Swashbuckling PvP demo encounter. You access it the same way you do the final battle demo encounter in Tortuga – click the sign-post and choose which you want and which side you want to be on. The art in this room is much nicer than the art in the ship room, however, it’s not the final version of that room and you don’t need to log bugs on it. There’s no score-keeping or victory in this room – just a chance to go swipe at people with sharp objects. And throw sand in their faces. * Fixed a mission server crash * Reduced the accuracy on all cannons. Reduced the speed and relative motion accuracy penalties. Net result: Stationary ships are less accurate than before. Ships traveling at 8-10 knots retain the same accuracy. Ships moving greater than 10 knots are more accurate than before. This doesn't mean moving makes you more accurate than sitting still - just that the penalties for movement are less severe than they were and the reward for sitting still is less than it was. * Made some adjustments to fort cannons so they are more accurate at max range. * Changed the 6lb cannons on the Prince to 9lb. * Fixed the guns on the Sleek Defiant. It was over-gunned (it had the same guns as the Mastercraft Defiant). * Fixed some problems with out of combat repair rate on a few ships. Ships should take between 3 (smallest) and 6 (largest) minutes to repair. * Slightly improved the Running wind angle on the Xebec (it's still a bad angle). * Acceleration-Based Ship Movement Revision changes the relationship between different ships and their stats. We used to have a historically-inaccurate and physically just wrong relationship between the speeds of smaller and larger ships. (More sails should mean more speed but we had made larger ships slower than smaller ships to enable smaller ships to better contribute to battles.) However, now it should be like this: ** Small ships are no longer able to easily flee from battle against large ships after intentionally engaging. ** Small ships should almost always be able to flee from solo large ships before engaging. ** Small ships should be able to flee from big ships. ** Coordinated groups of small ships should be able to ensnare and defeat big ships. ** Big ships can run down small ships in a straight line ** Small ships can maneuver to outrun and evade big ships ** Mixed ship sizes can keep pace with each other, making it easier to stay in formation in a group ** It shouldn't suck to sail a SOL ** Big ships usually take 10x as long to accelerate as small ships. Varies depending on ship size. ** Big warships have higher max speed than big scouts. ** Big scouts retain many of the characteristics of small ships, allowing them to accelerate and maneuver and escape the way a small ship does. * Tweaked the levels on some ships: ** Large Chasse Maree 5 -> 4 ** Sleek Defiant 41 -> 40 ** Courier Cerberus 23 -> 22 ** Ketch 9 -> 8 ** Large Schooner 6 -> 4 ** Skuda 4 -> 2 ** Large Sloop 9 -> 8 ** Small Sloop 7 -> 6 ** Capricieux 39 -> 38 ** Armored Capricieux 44 -> 42 ** Courier Capricieux 36 -> 34 ** La Belle 7 -> 5 Category: Beta